Amor imposible o quiza no
by Aoi-Kirimasu
Summary: en un viaje a Hawai, Kushiki e Ishida se han podido conocer un poco mas... el amor, por orgullo de ambos sera imposible pero con un empujon de sus "amigo y aliados" quiza no tanto
1. 1 Planeando las Vacaciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a Kubo

Advertencia: OoC, Yaoi (HombrexHombre)

Parejas: ByakuyaxUryu

El amor es imposible , o quiza no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**1.- Planeando las Vacaciones**_

Bueno esta es la historia de Uryu Ishida y Byakuya Kushiki, dos personas totalmente distantes entre ellos como con los demás…

Nuestra historia comienza un día de verano, para ser exactos el ultimo día de clases, si, si las clases acababan y se iniciaba la temporada de vaga-ciones (ya saben vacaciones), como era esperarse en el instituto de Karakura todos estaban emocionados "al fin vacaciones" pensaban los estudiantes "al fin lejos de ellos" pensaban los pobres profesores que eran explotados día a día por los alumnos…

-Bueno muchachos fue un placer estar con ustedes este año – pronunciaba sus últimas palabras del día una profesora de cierto aula

- eh? I~chi~go que harás en las vacaciones – llamo Asano a su compañero

- No lo sé, la verdad no me importa… solo quiero salir de estas jodidas clases – estiro sus brazos y luego bostezo – esto me trae tan harto como a cualquiera-

RINGGGGGG…. Un grito de gloria se escucho por toda la ciudad, el timbre anunciaba el cierre de clases al fin había terminado, se podía observar mucha gente corriendo , otras montando sus bicicletas, muchos se reunían y planeaban su verano, y otras simplemente se iban sin ganas de nada excepto derrumbarse sobre sus camas y descansar lo mas que se pudiera, pero bueno ese no es nuestro caso, el nuestro es el tercero… un pequeño grupo se vio reunido y ni siquiera sabían el por qué de ello…

-Diles… diles Mizuiro – pronunciaba alegre y saltando Keigo Asano

-Vale vale… pero ya cálmate – una interrogación se formo en la cabeza de los demás compañeros

-Por favor apresúrate que debo irme ya- el muchacho con gafas del grupo al fin hablaba

- Bien, tengo un tío que vive en Hawái y tiene allá un hotel… no se… pues si ustedes quieren pasar hay el verano – muchos ojos se iluminaron y otros simplemente se lo pensaron un poco mas

- HA~WAI!!!!!!!!!!!- las tres muchachas del grupo dieron el grito al cielo, Orihime parecía súper emocionada al igual que Rukia, Tatsuki simplemente quedo estupefacta

- Me encantaría ir… chappy quiere conocer – pronunciaba la fanática de los conejos

- yo también – coreaba con ella orihime

- No creo que pueda – hablo Uryu con mucha seriedad

- eh? Ishida y eso por qué? – el peli naranja abrió la boca y quería una respuesta

-sencillo, mi padre está de viaje y aunque no debo darle cuenta de todo lo que haga – cogió su móvil y miro el numero en su agenda – pero no creo que me dé el permiso

- Va de jalo en nuestras manos verdad Chado – ichigo cogió el móvil de Ishida y presiono el botón de llamada

El teléfono sonaba, al parecer nadie iba a contestar 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 veces y no había respuesta… "una última vez" pronuncio Ichigo, el teléfono volvió a sonar 1, 2, 3 timbre y se oyó… alguien descolgaba el móvil – mochi mochi – se oyó del otro lado, Ichigo lo pensó y comenzó la conversación – "Buenas señor Ishida" "habla Ichigo", "soy amigo de Uryu" si bueno llamaba para pedirle permiso por el" " si ya sé que él debería llamar" "bueno la cosa esta en que quisiéramos pedir si puede darle un permiso para ir de viaje con nosotros" " a pues a Hawái" " es por las vacaciones" "vale vale yo le digo" – y colgó el móvil, cerró los ojos y tomo aire…

-Jodido muchacho si quieres ir pues ve!!! – Grito como estérico frente a los demás, luego se calmo y mirando a Uryu le dijo – es un mensaje de tu padre XD

-Espera… te dio permiso? O sea, me dio permiso? – no se lo creía tenía que ser broma, era prácticamente imposible que su padre lo aceptara

Ichigo coloco un brazo alrededor del Quincy – Ya ves yo sé lo que hago – se mofo de su "gran" logro

-Muchachos… etto tengo una pregunta – levanto la mano como si se tratara de la clase

-Dinos Rukia – corearon Asano y Mizuiro

- Creen que pueda llevar a alguien más, claro que pagara su hospedaje y todo ello – decía con emoción esperando que Mizuiro aceptara su petición

- Supongo que si, además eso le dará ingresos a mi Tío Masato jajajaj – reía como siempre, cogió su móvil y comenzó a mandar mensajes de quien sabe que cosa….

Luego de ello acordaron verse al día siguiente para poder acordar la hora del avión y sobre qué cosas debían llevar, también la bolsa de viaje en fin muchas cosas más… pero nosotros nos centraremos en cierto peli naranja y cierta pelinegra que caminaban camino a su hogar, ambos tenían cosas en la cabeza en las cuales pensar… "que le diré al viejo" "ojala nii sama acepte venir n.n" de repente un grito saco de sus lindos pensamientos a rukia…

-Rukia!!!! – lo grito justo en la entrada de sus oídos, la muchacha del susto le pego un golpe y bien que se lo merecía

- que te pasa ichigo, que me quieres dejar sin oídos o qué??

- Buueno es que llevo rato hablándote y nada que me oyes

- Are… en serio, bueno dime que quieres?

- A quien piensas invitar, acaso es a el mono ese de tu amigo

Golpe de parte de Rukia para ichigo – Itae…- rukia puso pose cabreada y pronuncio un fuerte "te lo mereces" – va en serio que no invitaras a Renji

-RENJI! – comenzó a sudar – lo olvide, como pude olvidar a mi mejor amigo… ahora que hago… yo quiero invitara a nii sama – cogió a ichigo y lo sacudía de atrás hacia delante como estropajo viejo – dime que hago, que hago ?!!!!

-Calma, ya va invita a ambos y solucionado el problema – quito con un lapo las manos de rukia de sobre él

-Pero eso seria dejar a la 6° división sin capitán y sin teniente, crees que Yamamoto san nos dejara – un sin fin de muecas aparecieron en su rostro

- Va que si acepta- le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza – más bien vete ya o para mañana no estará lista para la reunión

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y luego de ello desenvaino su espada abriendo la puerta para poder ir a su "nueva misión".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Jodido Ryuken!!! Cuando no quiero que acepte algo, al torpe se le ocurre aceptarlo…padres quien los entiende – vociferaba nuestro Quincy mientras múltiples ropas salían disparadas por los cielos, la habitación de Ishida Uryu era un total desastre, en la vida se había imaginado tenerla así… mas sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba, no es que buscara algo en especial… Simplemente no comprendía cómo es que su padre siempre lo sacaba de quicio – Y ahora que hare, yo ni siquiera deseaba ir, maldito Ichigo de…-

-¿Ichigo de qué? – oyó tras él la voz de su "adorado" padre, giro sobre sus pies para encontrarlo recostado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con un cigarro en mano

-¿Ryuken?¿ Que haces aquí?

-Vine para alistarme, no pensaras que iré a Hawái sin nada verdad – a Uryu se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos, esto sería peor de lo que imagino, no solo iría el sino que iría su padre que podría ser peor para un adolescente…

- Tu…tu vendrás – la afirmación de su padre lo hice automáticamente caer en el suelo, para sentarse - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque quiero, así de sencillo… necesito relajarme así que decidí ir con ustedes…

- Ya veo… al menos ahora sé por qué demonios me diste el permiso – se puso de pies y comenzó a recoger las ropas que antes había dispersado por todo el lugar.

-Va, no seas tan dramático y alista lo que tengas que alistar… - se dio la vuelta para retirarse – yo alistare mis cosas, si necesitas algo me dices para comprar entendido…

Luego de ello los Ishida fueron cada quien a su habitación había mucho por hacer en el día y las cosas de por si no iban bien menos con el fuego entre ellos dos… el hijo pr que el padre le dio permiso, el padre por que el hijo es un jodido y dramático, era un día muy común para ellos o eso es lo que parece ser…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Qué te vas a adonde? – Un grito mancomunal se podía oír en toda la ciudad, al parecer el mayor de los Kurosaki no podía comprender el "abandono" de su hijo… corrió hacia el enorme poster de su esposa y se lanzo al suelo – Mama, Ichigo nos abandona para irse con una mujer – comenzó a llorar – se lo llevara de casa para siempre buuu

- Ya cállate viejo, eres un exagerado, ni me iré con una mujer, ni me iré para siempre… - pronuncio Ichigo molesto a mas no poder.

-Ichi~nii con quien te vas? – pregunto la mas inocente de la familia, su gemela contesto

- no es obvio, seguro se va con su grupo, ya saben Rukia Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo y todos ellos

- Es cierto eso snif – seguía en su melodrama el padre de ellos

- Si – la venita en su cabeza comenzaba a incrementarse, la verdad es que tanto su padre como sus hermanas podían sacarlo de quicio muy amenudeo, rara vez tenia paz en esa casa, si no eran ellos era Rukia, y si no era ella era Kon, pero siempre y decimos siempre lo molestaba algo… por último si no era un vivo era un muerto…- escuchen de todos modos pienso ir, solo deseo alejarme de todo un poco, y no es "para siempre" es solo por un tiempo…

-¿Cuánto exactamente? – pronuncio serio Ichiin que ya se había secado las lagrimas y todo eso

-bueno la verdad no lo sé… pero mañana hablaremos con Mizuiro, luego te aviso – y después de decir ello se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, recostarse y al fin descansar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_bueno aqui les dejo este corto primer capi... dejen reviw y no abandonen tan linda areja, se que no es comun pero la adoro..._**

**_viva el Byakuya x Uryu!!!!!!_**

**_bye... prox capi: invitando a Byakuya, los problemas de Rukia_**


	2. 2 invitando a Byakuya, problemas

Nee, gracias por la espera..pero aunque es corto..aki esta el siguiente capi..espero guste...en la proxima les veo....

Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a Kubo

Advertencia: OoC, Yaoi (HombrexHombre)

Parejas: ByakuyaxUryu

_** El amor es imposible , o quiza no**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**2.- **__**invitando a Byakuya, los problemas de Rukia**_

Nuestro nuevo escenario se encuentra muy lejos de nosotros… mas allá de lo que cualquier humano había soñado jamás, pero que en si ya humanos habían visitado… creo y debo suponer que todos lo entienden Hablamos de la Sociedad de Almas… Seireitei, Corte de los Espíritus Puros.

Para ser mas exactos comenzaremos por centrarnos en el Gotei, aun mas exactos en una división en peculiar… la 6º división… Rukia caminaba directo a la oficina del capitán de esta, su gran y querido nii-sama y su mas grande amigo de la infancia el "macaco"(como le llamaba ahora Ichigo" Renji…

-Señorita Rukia espere, el Capitan Kuchiki y el Teniente Abarai están en reunión – la peli negra no hacia caso de ello, nadie la detendría… iba a llegar donde su hermano, estaba decidida y no habría otro momento en el cual tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad- No entre por favor..- abrió la puerta, se quedo pasmada no podía creer lo que veía…

-Ren…Renji que …tu…nii~sama…- la escena realmente la mato, su hermano en el suelo con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera y Renji arrodillado a su lado, en el momento que ella entro parecía le estaba dando un beso, como, como era posible que su hermano no dijera nada, que no se enfadara… acaso se gustaban …había algo entre ellos dos…

Renji noto la presencia de su mayor amiga de toda su vida, una larga vida en realidad, se puso de pie estaba totalmente rojo, tanto que competiría con tomates… situación engorrosa, igual a no saber que decir… o eso se suponía debía pasar, pero al contrario de ello se acerco rápidamente y cogió a Rukia por los hombros…

-¡Llamen a Unohana Taisho! – Grito preocupado – El Taisho no reacciona, trate de darle respiración artificial pero no nada – Rukia sintió un alivio dentro, tal parecía no era lo que pensaba…

- ¡¿Nii-sama que?! – se acerco rápidamente a su hermano, sin lugar a duda estaba inconsciente su respiración no se sentía – por dios nii sama- al instante entro la Capitana con mas tiempo entre las mujeres

-Isane, que todos se retiren y cierra la puerta – ordeno tajante, su teniente obedeció en un instante todos estaban afuera preocupados.

2, 3, 4 horas, nadie salía…nadie avisaba nada, todos seguían esperando que alguien les comunicara el estado del Capitan, Renji a un lado trataba de calmar a Rukia sabia que los nervios sino la matarían, de repente como pedido al cielo o algún ente divino salió la capitana, el alivio en su rostro era notable.

-¿Cómo esta nii~sama? – pegunto rápidamente la menor, al lado suyo estaba el teniente preocupado

-Estará bien, hablare con el Comandante Yamamamoto

-¿Por que? Usted dijo que no era grave…- reclamo Renji

- Dije que estará bien… pero en definitiva creo que Kuchiki Taicho necesita vacaciones – Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron, no podía ser mejor Byakuya necesitaba vacaciones y ella le daría lo que buscaba, una sonrisa socarrona abordo su rostro y su mente maquinaba las palabras que usaría para lograr que el muchacho en cuestión aceptara

La menor de los Kuchiki se acerco a su hermano – Nii~sama ¿esta bien? – Sonrió

-Si, ya me siento mejor… - Miro a todos lados mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿Y Abarai?

-Aquí Kuchiki Taicho – Se asomo por la puerta el pelirrojo

-Acércate por favor

-Dígame – se coloco frente a el, y vio la mano e Byakuya siendo extendida hacia el

-Gracias… me – Tomo aire – me has salvado la vida, podrían decirme que ha dicho Unohana Taicho

-Vera Taicho – Pronuncio Renji – Dice Unahana Taicho que estará bien… pero necesita vacaciones, quizá crea que esta estresado y debe descansar

-No saques conclusiones sin preguntar antes Abarai – Sintió una fría mirada en la entrada de la puerta

-Lo que dice Abarai es mas que cierto… - La mujer de la trenza le hablaba- Debes descansar, el estrés es mal de muchas enfermedades, hace un momento hable con Yamamoto san y a aceptado que te tomes vacaciones

-Espere – se levanto de golpe de la cama- No deseo vacaciones además no tengo a donde ir y no pienso estar en mi casa todo el día

-No se preocupe por ello – Giro para ver a la pelinegra en el cuarto – Kuchiki san me ha comentado que tomara vacaciones en el mundo humano, creo que es una oportunidad para que usted pase tiempo con ella

"Pero Abarai ira con usted… solo por si necesita que alguien lo cuide" fue lo ultimo que dijo Unohana frente a ellos, ya la decisión se había tomado y el Comandante Capitán había dado no su aprobación sino un mandato en el cual Kuchiki Taicho tenia que tomar por obligación unas vacaciones junto a su hermana, al teniente Abarai y siendo cuidado por el Shinigami Sustituto (pobre ichigo no tendrá vacaciones ¬¬). Luego de todo ello como por arte de magia al llegar a su casa en la entrada de esta había un par e maletas y un par de bolsas de mano, "Unahana san mando a hacer sus maletas joven Kuchiki" fue lo que le dijeron… sin mas fue a donde abrirían la puerta Sekai para poder iniciar las benditas vacaciones en un lugar llamado HAWAII no tenia ni idea de lo que haría pero sabia que su "misión" era relajarse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Rukia chan hijita - la muchacha era abrazada o mas bien apretujada por su ahora padre Isshin Kurosaki, una mirada fue clavada en el- Y este quien es hijita- Señalo a su acompañante

-El es Renji, un amigo y el es mi hermano, Byakuya Kuchiki – Pronuncio orgullosa

-Oh, así que tu hermano – vieron a una muchacha con parecido a Ichigo

-Karin chan no hables así… al contrario deberías saludarles – se giro para darles la cara a ambos invitados – Buenas tardes

-No seas tan cordial con ellos Yuzu – Ichigo hizo su aparición en la escena – ¿Eh, Rukia para que los has traído?

-Bueno, es que nii-sama y Renji iran a las vacaciones con nosotros

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que los trajeras a mi casa eh? – ichigo comenzaba a cabrearse

- Es que en un rato nos reuniremos para ver todo sobre el viaje y creí… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…

- Creíste que... – Llegaba a su limite

Saco su libreta llena de dibujos de Chappys raros que representaban a todos incluyendo a Byakuya y Renji – Veras… - Inicio – Los traje a tu casa para que dejen su equipaje aquí y se queden solo por esta noche – Iba pasando las hojas y mostrando según ella las escenas que sucederían – Así podrán ir a la reunión y estar al tanto de todo… Y mañana en la mañana todos somos felices y vamos a Hawaii…

Una vena de la cabeza de Ichigo exploto- ¡¡¡Rukia!!!... donde crees tú que se quedaran si no hay más que un espacio para ti…- La muchacha se oculto tras Yuzu

-Podrían quedarse en tu cuarto… ¿no te parece?

- ¡¡NO!!... no me quedare con el loco de Renji y menos con señor "yo protejo mi orgullo" – El susodicho tuvo un tick al oír ello

-No soy señor "yo protejo mi orgullo"… Kurosaki- menciono serio, a diferencia de Renji que sin hacer mucho caso e ello relajado y con ganas de dejar en algún lugar sus cosas ya hasta había ido al cuarto de Ichigo dejado todo ahí y regresado – descuida no me quedare aquí… vere un lugar para ello.

- Kuchiki Taicho, pero se supone debo cuidarlo- Se apresuro a decir Renji, al oír ello

-Descuida, estaré bien… al contrario cuida a Rukia – Ala muchacha le brillaron los ojos e solo pensar que su hermano se preocupaba por ella – ¿entendido? – Renji afirmo con la cabeza

-Bien, el se queda – Fresitas, digo Ichigo señalo a renji

-Nii sama ¿esta seguro? – Pregunto – Si desea yo me voy con us… - no termino la frase pues alguien la estaba prácticamente asficciando

-Nooooo!! Hija no te vaya – Decía Isshin lloroso – No dejes a tu padre al igual que tu hermano… T.T

- Viejo basta, mataras a Rukia – trataba de separarlo pero el mayor no se dejaba

-¡Jamás! No le permitiré la partida… tu vete eres hombre, pero ella es una niña

-Tiene razón… - todas las miradas cayeron sobre Byakuya – Rukia eres una chica, es mejor que te quedes segura aquí con Abarai y Kurosaki (¬¬ Byakuya confía en ellos, algo se trae) ellos te cuidaran

Logro escapar de los brazos de su "padre" – Entiendo nii-sama, como usted diga – Y ya se había decidido, tendría que buscar un lugar para dormir pero eso no le preocupaba después de todo él tenia el dinero suficiente para lo que sea que tuviera que pagar para dormir tranquilo…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Pero done demonios estará Kurosaki? – Menciono cabreado el Quincy menor

-Y lo peor es que Rukia tampoco se aparece… - hablo la chica ruda del grupo

-Jajajaj .. – rio nerviosa junto a Ishida y Chad, Orihime le daba cosa el pensar que Tatsuki se enterar que Rukia vivía en casa de Ichigo… - Seguro están por llegar.

-Ojala… - Asano caminaba como loco – No puedo esperar reunirnos para ver lo del viaje será tan divertido…

- Cálmate Asano, si no acordamos nada pues no iremo –El muchacho seguía mandando mensajes como era de esperarse

- No digas eso Mizuiro, seria horrible…- Separo de un momento a otro - ¡¡Llámame Keigo!!

-A…sa..no..san – dijo solo para molestarlo

- ¡¡Dime Keigo!! – Pedía en llanto el muchacho, sintió algo golpearle la cabeza y se cayo automáticamente al ver quien era - ¡¡¡I..chi…go!!! – trato de lanzarse sobre el pero lo esquivaron

-Ya era hora de que … - Un silencio invadió a los presentes, para los que los conocían no sabían que decir y para los demás de igual modo pues no sabían quienes eran a excepción de que ya habían visto a Renji alguna ves, cuando se hizo pasar por primo de Ichigo – Y ellos ¿vendrán?- pregunto el de gafas

-Hai…- contesto por ambos Rukia – luego se paro frente a los demás – Les presento a Renji aunque creo que ya lo conocieron y…- aclaro su garganta – el es mi hermano mayor …. Byakuya Kuchiki

* * *

**_para quienes ya lo pensaron luego de leer... si obvio hare quedar la primera noche e Byaku en caa de Uryu ai que lean y no se pierdan el siguiente capi_**

**_3.- Shinigami entre los Quincy_**

**_byebye_**


	3. Shinigami entre los Quincys

_**Hai... hola a todos y todas...para comenzar mi gran exposicion, osea hablar, dire que lo lamento mucho... en mi estado , escuela, no he tenido la facilidad para escribir sobre el fic, tratare de ponerme al corriente y avanzar todo lo que pueda en este tiempo libre (una semana), sin mas molestias les dejo el capi y espero les agrade.**_

_**CAP ·3**_

_**3.- Shinigami entre los Quincy**_

-Hai…- contesto por ambos Rukia – Luego se paro frente a los demás – Les presento a Renji aunque creo que ya lo conocieron y…- Aclaro su garganta – El es mi hermano mayor …. Byakuya Kuchiki

- Oh, ya veo – corearon aquellos que aun no conocían al mayor del grupo

-Bueno, bueno es hora de ponernos serios – Pronuncio Mizuiro para que todos le escucharan, si no hablaban ahora jamás lo harían y tenían que tener todo listo y en marcha para que las vacaciones no solo fueran un sueño sino también un hecho.

Luego de una larga y amplia conversación en la cual se tocaron temas como… que se debe llevar, cuanto seria el promedio de la bolsa de viaje, la dirección exacta del lugar donde se hospedarían, el teléfono del lugar por si los padres deseaban ubicarlos, Quien era el tio Masato (tema irrelevante), donde y a qué hora se reunirían para tomar el vuelo, y por ultimo un tema que no sabían que iba a tocarse pero para una chica el más importante de los temas….

-Claro que importa Ichigo – el muchacho giro la cabeza negando todo lo que dijera la mas pequeña (en estatura XD)

- Descuida Rukia, yo encontrare donde quedarme esta noche – hablo neutral

-Pero Nii-sama eso no lo puedo permitir, por favor chicos – los miro con ojitos de Chappy (jajaja), todos evitaban verla no por que no apreciaran a Rukia sino por el hecho de tener a una persona prácticamente desconocida en su casa – Orihime, tú podrías…

- Lo lamento Rukia, pero en mi casa no podría ser – corto la peli naranja, la pequeña giro para ver a Chad quien esquivo su mirada rápidamente, giro un poco mas y poso su vista en Ishida

- Uryu tu no dirás que no ¿verdad? – El muchacho comenzó a sudar, la verdad no le molestaría hacer el favor después de todo era un caballero y de algún modo ella una dama (XD)

- Veras Rukia…. – de un momento a otro la pelinegra estaba frente a el haciendo puchero, suspiro, lo que para Rukia era una buena señal – Esta bien, pero… - giro para ver a Byakuya – Dile que pase lo que pase, no discuta con mi padre, ¿vale? – La muchacha asintió y se dirigió a hablar con su hermano.

* * *

-Bien, este será tu cuarto por hoy – el Quincy abrió una puerta de una de las habitaciones, era sencilla, tenía una linda decoración color azul, lo extraño es que en todo el cuarto no había una sola cruz de los Quincy – supongo que esta habitación sin nuestro símbolo será mas cómoda para ti

- Creo que si – afirmo Byakuya – y… ¿tu padre está en casa?

-Ryuken, ha salido y dudo que regrese temprano, en todo caso trata de no cruzártelo

- Entiendo, el es muy emotivo y seguro se enfadaría al verme aquí – recordando el pleito entre Shinigamis y Quincys sobre todo en el caso e Ryuken

- Sencillamente a Ryuken no le agradan los Shinigamis… - le miro serio – si lo ves simplemente saludadlo y regresa al cuarto – se asomo por el pasillo – ves aquella habitación – señalo una puerta que en medio tenía el símbolo de la familia

- … - no respondió con palabras, tan solo asintió

- Ese es mi dormitorio, así que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme – dio media vuelta para retirarse – descansa Kuchiki

-… - el peli azul comenzó a retirarse, lo hubiera dejado ir si no fuera por los modales que le habían inculcado durate toda su vida – eh… - Uryu giro para verle – Arigatô, llegado el momento te devolveré el favor

- No tienes que devolverme nada – Byakuya no lo entendió, el bien sabia que los favores deben devolverse, o eso le habían enseñado – El favor se lo estoy haciendo a Rukia, no a ti – explico

- Ya veo – susurro – a ti tampoco te agradan mucho los Shinigamis ¿verdad?, a pesar de ser amigo e uno de ellos

- Primero – le miro fijo – yo e Ichigo no somos amigos, solo somos compañeros y segundo yo ya no tengo nada en contra de ustedes los Shinigamis… deberías entender que tenerte en mi casa es algo extraño, ¿o es que para ti es muy normal?

Byakuya no supo responder, el Quincy tenía razón era extraño tener que quedarse encasa de Uryu, por ultimo con las justas se conocían y si estaba ahí era por Rukia… la verdad no sabía que hacia ahí, claro ya lo recordaba todo eso pasaba por que Unohana así lo había designado, todo a partir de ahora iba ser prácticamente nuevo para él, estar con otras personas en un paseo de vacaciones era algo que no había hecho antes, solo recordaba haber ido una vez a la playa yeso por paga de que la Asociación de ,mujeres Shinigami destrozara su patio, suspiro un par de veces, se recostó sobre la cama y decidió descansar la mente para que así este despejado y listo para vivir algo que no pensó vivirlo, no al menos en su mundo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Ichigo las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, teníamos a un par de chicos realizando desastres y volteando todo de cabeza… aun que por su parte Isshin estaba muy feliz de tener un hijo mas, parecía que este hombre consideraba a todos sus hijos después de todo tenía un gran cariño para ellos y le gustaba tener una gran familia.

-¡Suficiente! – los dos muchachos en la casa detuvieron su gran batalla campal – Dejen de ser tan infantiles… miren todo lo que han hecho – se hizo a un lado para que ambos pudieran ver el desastre causado

- Dios, el viejo se va a enfadar – Renji solo asintió a la información de Ichigo

- No importa mis niños – Isshin se acerco a abrazar a ambos jóvenes – Me encanta que se lleven bien – con su enorme sonrisa

- Ichigo… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu padre?

- No le hagas caso Renji, esta alucinando que tu ahora también eres parte de la familia

- No me hago ilusión, hijo estúpido – mientras un golpe era plantado en la pobre cara de Ichigo – Bueno… ahora a alistar las maletas

- O.o… ¡¡¿¿qué maletas??!! – corearon todos los restantes al mayor de los Kurosaki

- Las que llevaremos al viaje por supuesto

- No lo sueñes, viejo idiota – se lanzo con una patada – tu no viajaras con nosotros

- Claro que lo hare – le hizo caer – yo y tus hermanas también iremos.. ya llame a tus amigos y les pareció genial

- ^^ Genial Karin chan… vamos a alistar las maletas – Yuzu dio un par de saltos y cogió la mano e su hermana

- Espera yo no qu……- trato de negarse pero la más alegre de la casa ya se la llevaba rastras arriba para alistar las petacas que llevarían

Y sin importarlo que el pobre peli naranja dijese las cosas se habían decidido y era una ley que todos los Kurosaki irían al bendito viaje que según el padre seria el viaje familiar que siempre quiso tener… Rukia por su parte estaba más que feliz, se sentía rara al ser la única que llevaba personas extras (Byakuya y Renji) pero ya que Ichigo iría con su familia estaba más calmada, lo que no sabía es que no eran los únicos pues Uryu también iría con su padre aunque en realidad nadie lo sabía.

* * *

Y regresando a la querida y bien organizada casa (mansión .) Ishida… las cosas iban bien o al menos hasta el momento ya casi marcaban la 1:30 de la mañana y aun el padre de la familia no llegaba, por su parte Uryu estaba tratando de descansar… jamás se había desvelado y menos por Ryuken pero lo que le desvelaba mas no era el hecho de que no llegara... más bien era el hecho de que cuando llegara encontraría a un Shinigami pues no creía tan tonto a su padre como para no darse cuenta de la presencia de Kushiki.

-¡Uryu!... ¡Uryu! – Llamaba desde debajo de las escaleras, comenzó a subir un gritando el nombre de su hijo - ¡Uryu! ¡¿Dónde estás!?

Se levanto de la cama para salir del cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar su padre entro a la habitación sin pedir permiso alguno

-¡Uryu! – Vio a su hijo intacto frente a él y pareció tener una expresión más calmada

- Que… - le miro extraño - ¿Qué te pasa Ryuken?

- Me pareció – Le miro de arriba abajo, parecía querer cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien- Que había alguien más… no lo se creí que era la presencia de un Shinigami

- … - No dijo nada, quizá se equivocaba pero por un momento creyó que su padre se había preocupado por el, aunque era casi imposible Ryuken jamás se preocuparía por el ¿o…si?

Ryuken más calmado de que en su casa no hubiera nada extraño decidió dejar descansar al tarado de su hijo… quizá había sido su imaginación y no tenía tiempo para esas cosas pues aun no había alistado nada para el vieja que sería en unas horas, movió la cabeza como señal de despido para poder devolverse por sus pasos; dio media vuelta y el cuerpo se le congelo por completo… Uryu del mismo modo se quedo estático, ahora como le explicaría esto a su padre, primero era más que obvio que él se enfadaría pero era solo una noche... Claro eso alegaría, solo por esa noche

-¿Todo está bien? – Pregunto el joven en la puerta con un tono respetuoso – Me pareció oírlo gritar y creí… bueno que quizá algo le había pasado a Ur… Ishida kun

- Uryu… ¿Qué es esto?

- …- Trago grueso – El… el es Kushiki sama, el hermano de Rukia – respondió así e sencillo

- Ya sé quien es - dijo tratando de calmarse, pues tenía la necesidad de gritar - … quiero saber que hace aquí, en mi casa

- …Ruk

- Disculpe las molestias Señor Ishida – corto a Uryu rápidamente – No tenia donde quedarme y le he pedido a su hijo que me permita la estancia solo por esta noche

- Byakuya – susurro para si y le miro sorprendido, Ryuken siguió sus pasos y antes de salir giro su rostro hacia Uryu

- Para la próxima vez pide el debido permiso para traer a alguien y más si es- le miro por sobre los hombros- un Shinigami – luego de ello se retiro e ingreso a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Discúlpalo – pidió Uryu a Byakuya – el siempre es así

- Al contrario, disculpa que mi hermana te metiera en este problema – Se despidió como Ryuken con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiro – Hasta mañ… hasta más tarde

El muchacho de lentes, llevo su mano hacia el rostro para acomodarlos como solía hacer mas se dio con la sorpresa e que no los llevaba puestos "¡¿Cómo es posible O.o?!" se dijo… decidió resignarse quizá ellos ni lo habían notado se dirigió a su cama y se recostó sobre ella, en unas horas tendría que viajar con toda una prole así que mas valía descansar lo suficiente.

* * *

**_Bueno y aqui me quede , bueno el siguiente capi ya esta en proceso, asi que espero colgarlo pronto BYEBYE_**

**_cuidenseme todos_**


	4. mensaje Aoi

_Hola a todos, bueno, esto más que nada es un mensaje de mi parte…. Sé que deje de entrar a Fanfiction hace ya como 2 años y la verdad deje este fanfic bastante solo y abandonado._

_Y me veo en la necesidad de explicar el porqué, pues después de todo hay quienes me apoyaron y no me parece justo ni educado dejarlos sin más. Sonara raro y loco pero en ocasiones así es la verdad y eso no la hace menos. Lamentablemente tuve un accidente, y por cosa del destino, supongo me tocó a mí, parte de lo que perdí en este fue la vista, debido al impacto, etc. etc… y bueno, ya saben el final._

_La cosa es… que aprender todo de cero, ya que no puedes ver es más difícil de lo que uno se puede imaginar, y demore, como es normal, en acostumbrarme a todo. Sé que quizá deje esto mucho tiempo, pero igual quisiera continuarlo, y agradezco a los que me sigan apoyando con esto, sé que tomara un tiempo, debo releer, y tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza no solo bleach sino One piece, naruto, hetalia, Antique, etc. Pero primero lo primero, y este fics será el primer paso._

_Disculpen nuevamente por abandonarlos así, y gracias…._

_Aoi-Kirimasu_


End file.
